The Change
by Daine Salamin
Summary: After things have become normal, at least as normal as they can get, Mina gets a surprise one night while spending it with Akira.


The Change

Mina sighed in content as she curled up next to Akira in his bed. She had another nightmare; this one involved her killing him. Mina was afraid of these frequent nightmares and the strange sensations she was feeling within her body. One moment she could be sitting next to Akira enjoying their usual banter and then the next she wanted to sink her fangs into him and cause his eyes to roll back into his head in pleasure. Her body had begun to ache terribly. Enough to where she had Vera cancel appointments to bring in a masseuse. Mina drifted into an uncomfortable and dreamless sleep as her breasts and lower stomach began to ache again.

Akira suddenly awoke as he scented changes happening inside Mina. Turning to her he found her panting and feverish. She moaned and writhed under his sheets, her legs moving restlessly and her hands rubbing at her body, hoping to ease the strange aches. Just as he was about to grab the phone to call for Vera, Mina grabbed him and threw him back against the mattress, straddling his lean hips.

"Akira." She murmured huskily, bending over his still body. "I'm hot and achy."

"Should I call Vera and a doctor?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't think that will be necessary. You're all I need right now." She whispered in his ear before licking the rim. He jumped at the foreign sensation.

"Princess what-?"

"Mina!" she stated firmly and nipped his earlobe before sitting up to look into his eyes. "I think it's the change."

"Change?" he asked cocking his head like a puppy.

She smiled, "Before my mother died she told me that I would reach a point in my life when everything was stable. At this time my body would undergo the change from girl to my true form, my woman's form." Mina said as she rubbed her hands across his chest. "She said my body would ache for days and I would start having sexual urges. She told me this happened to her after marrying my father and he helped with those urges. Unfortunately for me, I'm not married," she began to grind against him, trying to relieve the ache, "meaning those three damn bastard guardians of mine will probably be licking their chops and disrobing as soon as I leave this room." Sighing she began getting off of him. "Sorry Akira, I didn't know this would happen tonight, I'll leave and-" he grabbed her arm.

"Are you still feeling these urges?" he asked.

She blushed and nodded. Smiling he leaned back against the pillows and held his arms out to her. "Then my duty is to serve my princess with my body." He grinned.

Mina felt a blush form at her toes all the way up to her hair. At first she thought the red light surrounding her was her blush but then she suddenly grew taller, her breasts and buttocks becoming fuller as she took on a more womanly appearance. She glanced down at her body, enjoying the feel of it now that the aches were gone, but the urge was still there and her new skin tingled.

Looking up she watched as Akira took in her new body with his lust-filled gaze. Licking his lips he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her onto the bed with him. Gazing into his eyes she felt herself melt and with a moan of longing she kissed him with all the love and passion of her being. He deepened the kiss, nipping and sucking at her lips before inserting his tongue to dance with hers. She gasped as he rolled them over so he was between her thighs. Her long sleeping gown had tightened and shortened when her body changed and so it quickly rolled up at the new position. She reached up, her dress stretching across her chest as she curled her fingers in Akira's long hair, pulling him closer to her body. His chest brushed against her erect nipples causing her to shiver at the sensation. She was quickly growing dizzy from lack of air and Akira's master tongue.

Breaking away she panted as Akira trailed hot, wet kisses down her throat, pausing at the dip between neck and shoulder. He sucked there a bit, nibbling on the sensitive skin before trailing his kisses to her ear. "Goddess you are so beautiful," he growled into her ear causing goose bumps to rise on her arms as he mentioned the Moon Goddess of his people, "I'm going to devour you tonight."

She moaned when his tongue licked the rim of her ear before he nibbled on it as well. Her fingers clenched in his hair and he chuckled before moving back to her mouth. Kissing her sensually again he moved his hands from around her waist up towards her breasts. She sighed as he began massaging them pausing every once in a while to flick her nipples with his thumbs. Breaking away again he licked down her neck and used a hand to rip the top of her dress from her shoulders. Kissing her collarbone he traveled down, releasing a breast from her dress and marveling at the sight. Leaning down he sucked it into his mouth as one hand massaged the other breast through the cloth.

Mina arched back in bliss; she moved her hands from Akira's hair and lowered them to his shoulders, stroking and rubbing them as he pleasured her body. She felt the hand that wasn't massaging her breasts lower to her thigh before stroking upwards, brushing against her mound through her panties. She moaned as he slipped his hand down her underwear and moved a finger between her folds, touching the warm, wet, area that all of her heat seemed to come from.

"Akira!" she whimpered as he began to stroke her clit. Her sensitive body responded by becoming wetter and hotter, the heat pooling in her womb as his strokes became faster.

Sitting up Akira ripped the other half of her dress down exposing both of her breasts to the moonlight, one glistening from his mouth. Both nipples tightened in the cool air and he grinned before leaning down and drawing the other nipple into his mouth sucking sharply before nipping the tip. She cried out hands clawing at his shoulders and he leaned back again.

He paused in his ministrations between her legs and she grunted thrusting her hips for him to continue. Sliding his finger down he entered her woman hood and Mina's eyes widened as she felt him curl his finger inside her. He brushed against her pleasure spot and Mina moaned eyes rolling back as he began thrusting his finger in and out, adding another and another until she was stretched wide. She couldn't even describe what she was feeling in her body. Her breasts felt heavy as she heaved in breaths and her body shook with shocks of pleasure Akira gave her. She was so hot and she didn't know where she was anymore. All she knew was the pleasure between her legs and that she was with the man she loved.

Akira watched her flushed face as he gave her intense pleasure, listening to her pants and whimpers as he adjusted his speed and hand to curl upwards rubbing against her g-spot. She cried out beginning to move her hips against his hand, thrusting faster and faster as her vagina began to clench around his fingers.

"Akira. Akira. Akira." She chanted her head whipping back and forth on the pillow before suddenly she screamed her back arching up and her thighs clenching around his hand, his fingers embedded deeply inside her, clenching hard. She fell back breathing heavily as Akira pulled his fingers out of her body and licked them clean. He leaned down placing kisses along her neck and collarbone as she came back to herself from her orgasm.

"God, Akira. You're amazing." She sighed still stunned.

He chuckled. "And you haven't even had the best part of me yet." He replied lying on his side to look at her, stroking her stomach and kissing her shoulder.

"I can fix that." She smiled pushing him to lie on his back. He grinned as she straddled his waist, her heat hitting his erection through the thin boxers and her panties.

Hooking her hands beneath her dress she pulled upwards getting rid of the shredded material. Akira growled in pleasure as he gazed upon her body. Her long blond hair fell around her majestically and the way the moonlight shown upon her made her a modern day goddess, his for the taking. She leaned towards him, her breasts brushing against his chest before pillowing against it as she moved her lips to his. She kissed him with more passion than ever before, thankful for all he had done for her today and earlier in their lives. She probably wouldn't be the same person she was today if Akira hadn't been born and hadn't befriended her when he was still a child.

Mina shifted her face to kiss and nibbled at his jaw, trailing up towards his sensitive ear and breathing hotly in to it. He shivered and gave a soft moan as her hands began to trail across his ribs and lower. Rising up on her knees she licked down his neck pausing to suck briefly on his collarbone before kissing down his chest. She pecked his nipple, giving each a quick nip that caused him to suck in a ragged breath. She went lower, past his belly button to the waist of his black boxers. Grabbing it with her teeth she pulled down slowly, unveiling the thing she craved and had always wanted to see. After dropping his boxers over the side of the bed she took her fill of him.

Her lips parted as she gazed lustfully down at him. Because of his wolf blood he was built in most ways humans weren't. He was naturally muscular but still lithe enough that humans wouldn't think he was a body builder. She trailed her gaze across his chest to his washboard abs, her fingers following her eyes before lowering to his manhood. He was large, around eight inches in length and three and half in circumference. His head was a bright red almost turning purple while the rest of him was the color of his skin except flushed. Her eyes brightened as she grasped him in her hand. He sucked in a breath, his eyes closing as he clenched his hands in the sheets. He felt warm and hard in her hand as she explored the mushroom head and the veins that ran around it. Her thumb brushed against the underside of his erection and he groaned, his hips involuntarily thrusting up and a small dribble of pre-cum came out.

She stopped looking at the small drop before glancing up at Akira's face. He was gazing at her with black hooded eyes and his mouth was parted as he panted. Keeping his gaze she lowered her head lapping up the small drop before encircling him with her mouth. He growled deeply as she began to suck the head, using her tongue to probe the slit and tease the underside. Moving her hand out of the way she grasped his hips and lowered herself down, opening her throat to take all of him. She gagged slightly when his tip reached the back of her throat but she swallowed against him trying to get used to the feeling. She watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and he arched into her mouth.

"Mina!" Akira growled his hands lowering to curl in her hair. He pulled upwards and she sucked as she drew back before being shoved down on him. Her eyes widened as he pushed down her throat and her nose bumped against his pelvis. She swallowed again and he groaned. Soon she began to bob her head back and forth drawing him in and out of her throat before drawing back to focus on his head. She was becoming extremely aroused by what she was doing and moaned herself, sending vibrations around his head. He shivered clenching his fists in her hair, the sharp pulls only arousing her further. She pulled him out of her mouth and used her hands to stroke the part she couldn't take in as she licked his head, nipping the tip.

"Ah!" he groaned yanking her head back. "Mina, I can't…I'm about to come." He growled and pulled her up against him.

Rolling her over he tore the panties from her hips before reaching down to feel how wet she was. Satisfied he spread her legs and settled between them; lifting her arms above her head he grasped her wrists in one hand and used the other to position himself against her. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at her, staring deeply into her eyes. "Mina, are you sure about this?" he asked his voice hushed.

"Akira," she sighed leaning up to nuzzle against his cheek, "of course I'm sure, I've been sure ever since you were born. Ever since you smiled at me, a scary vampire princess who would one day rule the paranormal world."

He chuckled, "Since I was born huh? You are quite the cougar." He laughed.

She grinned back, "You like it," she murmured arching her hips up against his, rubbing their sexes together. He gasped and grinned before leaning down and kissing her, his tongue tangling with hers.

She felt him press against her entrance and squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to tense up. But it was hard, for he was a lot larger than she had thought. Noticing her discomfort, Akira let go of her wrists and angled her hips higher, lifting up onto his knees. He slid deeper and while still painful, was not as discomforting as before. When he reached her virgin barrier he paused. She broke away from the kiss, "Just do it!" she growled, lowering her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

With that he thrust in, burying home. She arched at the pain her eyes and mouth wide as she stared up at the ceiling. A few tears leaked out of her eyes and Akira lapped them up, letting her adjust to his size. She began to move against him, wanting to feel some of the pleasure she had felt before from his fingers. Akira hooked his arms under her knees and leaned forward, opening her wider as he began to thrust. Mina moaned her hands grasping his shoulders as she felt him pull slowly out of her before thrusting back in, brushing once again against her g-spot. His hips began to gain speed as her body lubricated itself and made the way smoother for the both of them. He groaned as she clenched around him like a glove and her breaths panted against his shoulder.

"Akira!" she cried. "Faster!"

He complied pounding into her as he leaned forward pushing further, their skin slapping against each other. She clawed at his back as she felt her body begin to clench around him. Her panting becoming shorter and faster as her body grew hotter. She was almost there. To what she didn't know, she only knew her body was beginning to tighten the more he pounded into her and the faster he went. "A-Akira!" she cried, her breasts bouncing and the frame hitting the wall. "I-I," she couldn't form a sentence at all, her brain muddled and foggy from the intense pleasure he was giving her.

"Me too," he growled thrusting harder.

Suddenly her body arched and she cried out burying her face against his neck before piercing his skin and sucking on his blood. The feel of her clenching him tightly and the pain of her biting him caused Akira to come as well. He thrust faster, his seed shooting out of him in spurts as his eyes rolled back into his head. Never had he felt such ecstasy, not even when he had done it with the other boys of the wolf pack when mating season came and they were too young to have females, not even when he had sex with Yuki or masturbated. Only with Mina had he ever felt like himself and felt this powerful orgasm.

After a few seconds of staying within her and feeling her aftershocks clenching around him, Akira pulled out and lay next to her, pulling her to his side. She breathed heavily, shaking at the reverberations going through her body, in shock at how much pleasure one person could give her and how much she could give in return. She licked her lips and gasped at the taste of blood still on them. Turning to Akira she saw the blood on his neck. "Oh no, Akira I'm so sorry." She cried licking the blood off and letting her saliva heal the wounds.

He chuckled brushing her hair away from her face before lifting her chin up and kissing her lips. "Its fine, it's in your nature, just like my nature is to howl at the moon and fuck you from behind." He growled suggestively.

"Hmm, maybe later, after we've rested some." She grinned back.

They cuddled in silence for a while before Akira turned to her. "Princess?" he murmured.

She sighed at the formal title. "Minion?" she replied.

He chuckled at her childish retort, "What does this mean for the future. What will happen with those three bastards?"

"Well…" she sighed and thought long and hard, "I suppose if I don't become pregnant I'll have to marry one of them to uphold the purebloods."

He growled menacingly at that and rolled to kneel above her. "Over my dead body!"

"Hmm, well you better get me pregnant," she smiled rolling to her stomach beneath him; she arched her butt up and rubbed it against him. "Even if you don't, I've got a plan." She leaned back as he grasped her hips. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him to her into a kiss as he entered her from behind. She moaned, one hand reaching up to fondle her breast the other reaching between her legs to stroke her clit.

"AKIRA!" she cried out as he sped up, her body straining as he kept their mouths together.

He panted letting her turn around and brace her hands against the headboard. She gasped every time he thrust in, his dick hitting the entrance to her womb. She was quickly beginning to come again, her body still sensitive from her first orgasm. "Akira, I-I, I'm coming again!" she panted.

"Almost there," he replied speeding up and pinching her clit.

"Akira!" She cried out, "I love you!" she shouted as his seed spurted deep inside her womb and she came, her muscles clenching around him as her arms gave out and she fell forward, Akira landing on top of her. Once he'd finished he rolled them to the side, still embedded inside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Mina." He whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. She was sound asleep and he smiled before succumbing to the sleep pulling at his eyelids.


End file.
